


Snow Days

by IvoryWriter (13SapphireStars13)



Series: The Piper Plays His Pipe And The Speedster Follows [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: And Barry, Because I Cannot Right Smut To Save My Life & I Don't Want To Harm Y'all, But He Sure Does Love Chocolate, Hartley Hates the Snow and the Cold, M/M, References to Smut, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/IvoryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley can't stand snow days, like he will literally slap you if you ask him to go play in the snow, and when Barry tries to get him to go out into the cold, Hartley has an interesting counter-plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

“Barry, no.”  
“Hartley, yes.”  
“I refuse to go out there just to catch hypothermia with you.” Hartley sniffled pulling his hat further onto his head to keep warm and knocking his glasses off of one ear. Barry chuckled at the adorable face Hartley made and straightened the genius’s crooked glasses.  
“We’re going out there to walk to Eddie and Iris’s in two inches of snow not to hike to the North Pole in a snow storm. Wait do you think I could-.” Hartley gave Barry a condescending look before he interrupted him, hoping to sidetrack the speedster before he either ran all the way to the North Pole or forced Hartley to go outside into the snow.  
“Allen, if you say run the North Pole, I’m going to kick you out of my apartment and lock the door on you.” Hartley grumbled as he tried to push his super-powered boyfriend away from the door.  
“It’s not even that cold out, Hart.” Barry whined. “Besides, Iris said they had homemade hot chocolate at Eddie's apartment.” Damn that idiotic, puppy-eyed speedster, Hartley cursed. Barry knew that if he even mentioned chocolate any were near the bespectacled brunette, Barry would be clung to by the other man until he gave him chocolate.  
“If you think you can bribe me with hot chocolate to get me to go out there than you are severely inept in the art of bribery.” Hartley scowled as Barry just smirked in his face.  
“I do remind you that I am extremely adept at making you come, whenever and wherever remember?” Barry said cheekily as he leaned over and kissed Hartley. Hartley blushed at Barry’s implications and smacked him on the shoulder once they’d separated from their kiss.  
“You, Bartholomew Allen, have a mouth on you, and you’d better control it before I smack you and take away sex for a week.” Hartley smirked as Barry lost his cheeky smile.  
“Please Hart, it’s not even that cold.” Barry said drawing his boyfriend to him. “And, besides we might even be able to get back early enough to do something fun.”  
“Or,” Hartley said as he whispered into Barry’s ear, using his own boyfriend’s plan of wearing him down against him. “We could jump straight to the fun part and skip going out.”  
When Hartley pulled away, Barry had an interesting mix of arousal and embarrassed blush on his face that caused Hartley to want to laugh and hold his boyfriend even closer. Instead Hartley just kissed from behind Barry’s ear to his mouth hoping to get the reaction he wanted.  
It didn’t even take that long before Barry had them in the bedroom with Hartley on top. Barry was blushing like crazy as Hartley smirked down at him.  
“See Barry? So much more fun than the snow.” Hartley whispered before he kissed Barry’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm going to go hide in a ball blushing from embarrassment. (I can't write smut or flirting to save my life, kill me now.)  
> Tell me what you think and if you find anything i need to fix (I.E. Grammar, sentence placement, OOC characters, etc. Etc.)


End file.
